


Identity Crisis

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeo bumped his head too hard and now he thinks he's a cat. Toby is left to wallow in his own misery once he realizes that he's stuck with two idiots to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

**My entry for Black Angel Butterfly's contest, and hey, looks like I did publish it on time XD I may have gotten tired of this fandom, but I will never get tired of these three….well that depends…**

**But, for now, enjoy this insanity! And I really hope this made sense :/**

"It's still 2012 that would mean the world might end on the last few seconds!" Masamune blundered clutching his face dramatically along with King who were both watching the movie '2012' while Toby rolled his eyes and snatched the remote out of King's grasp "let's watch something else, you guys have been starring at that film for the whole day"

"You can't be sue Toby, the world might be ending maybe ten minutes before 2013 comes" Masamune stated, while Toby rolled his eyes again "You'll be silly enough to believe that stuff"

"Well you have to be safe" King emphasized wrapping a thick blanket around his body "MOTHER NATURE! I'M READY FOR ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME!"

Toby sighed, so this is what it's like being alone with two idiots for the whole day, he was practically going nuts inside, wanting this day to end as quickly as possible.

They were in the Dungeon waiting for the new year to come, more likely Toby was there listening to Masamune and King fussing over the end of the world 5 second before 2013.

An hour past and it was ten second before midnight, the people were already counting down, even Masamune and King, the only difference is, they are counting down in fear.

5

4

3

2

1

The clock stroke midnight.

"It's 2013 and we're still alive!" Masamune sprung up into the air and scrambled to the door, yelling that over and over again.

Toby blew a strand of hair away from his face "Where is Zeo at a time like this?"

"He hit his head earlier this morning so he went home" Explained King gulping down a glass of milk.

"Well, fancy leaving me here with these two" the silvery haired teen muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

Masamune slammed the door shut "ah, it feels good"

"Well, I'm going to bed now" King said lying down on the floor.

"Wait, you sleep here?" implored Toby with a shock expression.  
"I'm homeless" King shut his aqua eyes "but don't let coach know"

"Hey don't fall asleep yet, it's time to PARTAY!" Masamune declared standing on top of the table.

"Let's make it a little different this time" suggested King.

"And how would that be?" Toby leaned over the couch slightly getting more interested at their babbling.

King shrugged "Maybe we could mix Mountain Due with Coke?"

"Hey that's a great idea!"

"Oh no" Toby muttered sitting back down on the couch, _these two are no use._

"ACK!" Masamune spit the contents out of his mouth "It tastes like bird droppings!"

"Told you it was a bad idea" Toby cut in.

"It's I good thing I haven't- wait a minute, how do you know what bird droppings taste like?" asked King.

*Flash back*

" _Hey Masamune, you have cream on your shirt"_

" _Oh" Masamune licked it off "OH MY GOSH THAT WASN'T CREAM!"_

*end*

"Long story, very very long story" Masamune said with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Can this day get any weirder" Toby muttered. His words seemed like magic, the door of the gym opened and Zeo CRAWLED in, as in on his hands and feet saying the word "meow" consistently.

"Woah Zeo are you okay?" Masamune asked sliding off the table he has been standing on.

"Meow!" Zeo started rubbing against Toby.

"Um…Zeo…." Then he glared at King "I don't believe you told the whole story"

"Story of what"

"This!" Toby lightly kicked Zeo away, and to his surprise, he hissed at him.

"That's about it, he hit his head and went home" says King.

"Did anything else happen after that?"

King thought back for a while starring into space "well a cat did pass by"

"Oh no," Masamune stood next to them "it happened to my dad, when he hit his head and thought he was Ben Franklin"

"Did Ben Franklin pass by?" King asked curiously.

"Hey I don't even know who Ben Franklin is"

Toby's sweat dropped "Ben Franklin is…..never mind! LET'S JUST FIX THIS STUPID PROBLEM!"

Everyone winched, reminding themselves to NEVER get Toby on his bad side, except for Zeo, who was now looking for milk.

"Okay, Okay" Masamune raised his arms in defeat, "let's go pay my dad's psychiatrist a visit"

"Now? What kind of physiatrist is availably this time of day?" Toby mused "Who is this doctor anyway"

"Meow!" Zeo cut them off.

"Dr. Phil Hoax VanHootson"

"What? Is there even a person named Hoax?" King jived almost close to tears from laughing so hard "What kind of last name is VanHootson?"

"Well he fixed my dad" Masamune furrowed his eye brow "Let's just pay him a visit"

"Hold on!" Toby caught their attention "Like I said what kind of doctor would be available at this time of day?"

"It's new year, everyone's awake" Masamune simply said

"But-"

Masamune and Kind dragged cat Zeo out before he could protest. Toby sighed and unwillingly followed them out.

They dropped in Vanhootson's clinic, still open and filled with cracked up people, hey, he was a psychiatrist right?

The waiting line was quite long, all the patients, slightly looked crazed, some of them gripping to the wall, some of them uttering inaudible words to themselves, the other even had a toilet seat as a necklace.

They swore it was one of the weirdest things they saw in their whole life, even weirder than the time Masamune shoved burritos up his pants.

They noticed their blue haired friend walking directly to VanHootson's office ignoring the long line of sane patients.

"KING!" Toby tried to call his attention and soon found out that Masamune has disappeared from his side as well and is trailing off with King dragging cat Zeo by the collar.

Toby remained there and gestured at the line. Masamune shook his head "They don't seem to notice" he whispered.

The best Toby could do was give a huff of annoyance, the last thing he wanted was to be chased by crazy patients in the middle of the night. He wordlessly trudged behind them muttering curses.

"I'M GONNA GET MERRIED!"

That was the first phrase they heard once they entered the clinic.

Masamune cleared his throat "Um….hey, we've got a problem"

"Oh hey lads" VanHootson took another sip of whatever junk he was drinking.

Zeo started to scratch the chair in front of him.

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor crossed his legs on top of the desk as his eyes darted around the 4 boys.

"Can't-"

"Let me guess" he cut Toby off his eyes landed on King "You accidentally spilled blue hair dye while you were taking a bath and now the hair dye is seeping through your brain thus making you stupid"

King backed away "n-no what made you think that?"

"Oh, well" VanHootson shrugged "hm…let me guess, you got struck by lightning"

"No!" Masamune snapped.

"Well how bout you, your turning into a hoodlum aren't you?" he addressed Toby.

"COULD YOU QUIT GUESSING!" Toby slurred, and everyone winced. Again, never get on Toby's bad side.

"Well," Doctor leaned back on his chair "What seems to be the problem?"

"Can't you see the person scratching your chair right now?" Toby stated "No offense but it is very obvious; he thinks he's a cat"

"Oh," VanHootson fumbled through his messy desk of papers "Here, this will help" he pulled out a metallic bat "Hit him again, now excuse me I have a wedding to plan"

Toby leaned against the wall, trying to find a better solution rather than smacking cat Zeo with a bat.

"HI JACK!" Masamune screeched upon seeing the art loving blader pass by waving his metal bat in the air.

The pink haired artist gave them an idiotic wave and quickly scurried away while all the psychopath patience practically started shrieking and running out the door.

Masamune blinked in confusion "Was is something I said?"

"YOU JUST SCREAMES HIJACK OUT LOUD HOLDING A BAT!" Toby face palmed.

"Oh…" Masamune nodded in realization while King bursted into laughter.

"It's best that we get out of here before any of us get arrested" Toby urged and quickly shoved them out the door and dragged Zeo out.

On the way back to the gym, he thought about going to coach steel for help, it felt like the best thing to do, but he really didn't want to bother him especially at this time of day.

"Coach!" Toby called out lightly knocking the door of his small apartment. Surely he'll be awake; everyone was awake on New Year's Eve.

Coach Steel grumbled "Those kids never will leave me alone will they?" he groped for the door knob; his vision was still blurry with sleep.

"What is it-" he looked down at Zeo who was licking himself all over.

"That is what happened" Toby pointed out.

"Well why me?" Coach raised his eye brows.

"We don't have anyone to go to" King said.

Coach steel sighed and open the door wider for the four of them to enter.

"Did you try to visit the psychiatrist or something?" Coach steel turned to face them, not even bothering to ask what happened before.

"Yes, we did" Masamune said

"Too bad the psychiatrist himself was nuts" added Toby in a monotonous tone, he was sick of dealing with the situation, he wanted nothing more but to rest, but no, he was stuck with two idiots and a cat.

"Oh, he told us to wack Zeo with this bat" Masamune pulled out the grey object.

"Maybe we should" King suggested.

"You want to give him a concussion?" Toby eyed them sharply.

"Look I think you guys should just wait until the morning and find a better psychiatrist" Coach Steel instructed tiredly.

"But how will we ever explain this wreck to his parents?" Toby scoffed and sunk back in deep thoughts. Coach Steel realized that there was no way he could ever escape this situation and was no other choice but to help them. He looked around the room trying to find something that will help Zeo.

King already made himself at home and was snooping around in Coach Steel's closet. Toby was pondering on the couch, but Masamune grew impatient and grabbed cat Zeo by the shoulders and started to shake him violently "Come on buddy! I know you're in there"

But all Zeo did was purr, then lay on his side and took a short nap.

Masamune face palmed "can't we try hypnosis?"

"Maybe we should try this" King pulled out a bunny suit from Coach's closet, Toby and Masamune stared wide eyed at their coach "Why do you have a bunny suit in your closet?"

Coach awkwardly scratched his temple "No reason"

Toby, feeling that it wasn't really important decided to leave it behind instead, he wondered what King would do with a bunny suit but he didn't have to ask, King started to explain "I overheard a vet say that a rabbit is a cat's worst enemy"

"Isn't the cat's worst enemy dogs?" Masamune pointed out a rather obvious fact.

"Yeah" Toby agreed "he's right you know, why would a cat be afraid of rabbits?"

"It's worth a shot"

A few minutes later King was wearing the large bunny suit looking much like those circus freaks in the carnival. "I AM THE EASTER BUNNY! FEAR MY COLORED EGGS!"

Of course everyone around him face palmed when Zeo showed no reaction at all, he even toyed with one of the eggs King threw at his face.

"Hey maybe we should hit him with a bat after all" Masamune swung it in the air only to be stopped by Toby again "let's just try something else, wait a minute, where is coach steel?"

Meanwhile Coach Steel muttered inaudible words and crawled into bed not even bothering to help them anymore. He was already tired from a day of training; there is no way he would spend his night messing around with children.

And Toby was left to deal with the two irresponsible idiots himself. And it was harder than it seems.

First King tried to point a kitchen knife at Zeo, Toby tried to stop him but he wouldn't really listen. Of course he had to find a way to stop him before they all get hurt, so he pointed a butcher's knife at King.

Then Masamune had this crazy idea of pushing Zeo off the roof, Toby had to tackle him off a ladder before he got the chance to climb up.

King tried to spray Zeo with a hose, Toby was worried that they'll make a mess out of Coach's house, so he cut the hose in two with a pair of grass shears.

Masamune dressed up as a dog to scare him, Toby thought it wasn't really a bad idea but the aftermath proved him wrong.

The whole place was a mess and everything was knocked over. Coach Steel jumped out of bed when he heard all the ruckus. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't bother to scold them anymore.

Instead he settled on the couch where Masamune and King sat "if we fix this, you leave me alone for a week alright?"

Masamune and King nodded "By the way where is Toby"

"I don't know all I saw was you three when I came here" Coach Steel stood up to look for the teen.

Toby stomped in angrily dumping shears on the ground "I had nothing to do with this, and the blood on your knives is just ketchup"

"Have you guys tried anything scientific?"

King and Masamune shook their head and grinned sleepily "Unless knives count"

"Well for crying out loud!" Coach Steel stood up again "Here I have an idea…"

For the past hour, Coach Steel attempted more sensible things more sensible things like making Zeo eat human food and forcing him to sit like a human, but none of it seems to be working no matter how hard they try.

"This is hopeless!" Masamune said in defeat, Toby didn't even protest or give them a little word of wisdom.

"Y'know maybe we should get going" King said.

They looked up at the rising sun; it looked like they spent all night trying to fix the problem.

Zeo was still crawling on his hands and knees, but he wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally jacked his head onto the fire hydrant again.

All three friends looked down at their cat friend only to find him clutching his head "What happened?" he looked around trying to find an answer.

Toby's eyes widened suddenly he ran off yelling "I'M FREE!"  
Never before have they seen their friend act like that in years.

"It's a long story" King answered his questions.

But before Zeo had the chance to ask again, he was cut off by the sound of VanHootson shrieking "I'M GETTING MERRIED!" then he jumped for joy right off a cliff.

"Um…." Masamune rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "maybe we could go to coach?"

"He told us to leave him alone for a week"

Masamune shrugged "I don't think he would remember"

Poor Coach Steel….

**The end :/ I hope this makes sense. Sorry I had to drag the Easter Bunny into this though, I have been addicted to it, whichever of you has heard of Bunnymund.**

**Can't wait to see all of the other author's entries, see you in the other stories *waves at readers like an idiot***

**And I'm going fangirling in trash cans today…..**


End file.
